


Womankind

by xforesttree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, F/F, i hope ymir isn't dead, pinning, sad historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	

“ _Marry_ _me_ _when_ _this_ _is_ _all_ _over_.” Ymir says in her commanding voice. Historia still remembers when she first said that, half the trainees froze in horror another few seemed jealous and some just nodded in encouragement. She’d taken it as a joke at first but Ymir persisted and she realised she was serious. She was unsure about her own feelings like she always had been when guys showed interest. It had been very amusing seeing Reiner and Ymir clash over who was to marry her.

“When this is all over there’s nothing I’d rather do…” She whispered to herself and tears rolled down her soft round cheeks. A pale sunlight shone through the cloth curtains giving the huge sleeping quarters an icy glow. She cast aside the satin sheets and gently placed her bare feet on the cold marble floor. Still shaken up from her nightmare she swerved left and right as she headed for the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror as she passed it was a girl pale as a ghost with dull, greasy blond hair in need of a cut. She barely made it to the can before hurling.

“My lady, are you alright?” One of the guards from the reformed military police called out. Krista would have called out reassuring him she was fine, but Historia… she didn’t quite know yet. Even now it was so easy to slip back into the role she’d played since her mother’s death. The boys had fallen in love with Krista, but Ymir… Ymir had fallen for Historia though she’d never know her real name. The chances were slim she was still out there and everyone regarded her dead, but she hoped that she would find her and this time she’d tell her they were to get married.

With the survey corps out trying to retake wall Maria she was left in the palace without anyone she’d call a friend. They all looked up to her to be a queen, but she just wished to join them on their adventures. The weight of the Reiss name was a heavy burden that she had to accept to save mankind. If only it’d saved womankind…


End file.
